howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Sand Wraith
The Sand Wraith is a Tidal Class dragon introduced in Dragons: Rise of Berk, and also appears in School of Dragons. There are two other subspecies next to the Sand Wraith known as the Desert Wraith, and the Sweet Wraith . Description A Tidal Class expert in camouflage that buries itself in the sand. It's a good way to surprise their prey...and avoid sunburn! Fighting a Sand Wraith is no day at the beach...not when it can throw a hardened ball of sand from a distance. Appearance The Sand Wraith's skin looks like the sand where it lives. It has spikes on it's head which resembles the Night Fury's nubs and ears on it's head. The Sand Wraith also has secondary wings, similar to a Night Fury or a Stormcutter. It also has a unique tail design which consists of 2 arrow-like shapes pointing inwards. Abilities Firepower Unlike other dragons, the Sand Wraith has a unique fire power. It shoots stones or sand surrounded by weak fire! They also appear to be able to shot pure fire.In dangerous situations they can shot spines but it takes like 1 hour to grow it back. Speed and Stealth The Sand Wraith is the fastest flier in the Tidal Class, they're also extremely agile and maneuverable. Sand wraiths is a great swimmer .The Sand Wraith has the ability to bury it body beneath sand allowing it to completely blend in with the sand as it waits for unsuspecting prey, or as a way to avoid the intense heat from the sun. Intelligence The Sand Wraith is described as being very intelligent according to School of Dragons. For example they had the briliant idea to hide in sand. Titan Wing Source: Dragons: Rise of Berk Titan Sand Wraiths are reddish brown and their wings have a yellow edge with a sophisticated network of vein like patterns on it. Spikes emerge from the back of their head, their wings, their back and their tail. Also, their tail fin and second pair of wings are larger. A black band forms over their eyes. Trivia * The Sand Wraith might be what Fishlegs was referring to when he described a dragon that "buries itself for like a week". * The Sand Wraith's design and behavior seem partially based on those of the , the , and the . * Sand Wraiths bear a strong resemblance to the Night Fury. Coincidentally, baby Sand Wraiths do not have teeth in Rise of Berk. *Sand Wraiths and their variations are the only Tidal Class dragons in Rise of Berk that are on stone slab platforms instead of pools. *Sand Wraith eggs bear a strong resemblance to petoskey stones. *The Sand Wraith's ability to hide under the sand is similar to the Monster of the Amber-Slavelands from the books. They are also similar to Sandsharks, another species from the books. *The Sand Wraith has two breeds--The Sweet Wraith and Desert Wraith. Gallery wild s wraith.png|Sand Wraith in Dragons: Rise of Berk titan s wraith.png|Titan Sand Wraith in Rise of Berk BabySandWraith.jpg|Baby Sand Wraith Sand Wraith egg RoB.png|Egg in Rise of Berk Sand-Wraith-news.jpg|The Sand Wraith in School of Dragons 12631433_816512631787097_8528159432737346530_n.jpg|SoD Update Zzzzzzz2.png|Egg in School of Dragons pl:Sand Wraith Category:Tidal class Category:Fast dragons Category:School of Dragons Category:Dragons: Rise of Berk